Braid: A Skyloft Short Tale
by Legend of Zelda Fanatic Girl
Summary: Instructor Horwell decides to take a break from work after the students drive him crazy! Featuring Link, Horwell, Cawlin, Strich, Groose, Gaepora and Karane.


A Skyloft short tale by Adrienne Guillory

A Skyloft Short Tale by Adrienne Guillory

Once upon a time there was skinny Hylian man named Instructor Horwell. He was an instructor at Skyloft Knight Academy. He had long brown hair. He never opens his eyes all the way. He always looks like he's squinting. He works with another long-haired instructor named Instructor Owlan. Instructor Owlan was an old man. He was almost as old as Headmaster Gaepora.

Horwell usually was a calm and patient man. One day, though, he lost it. The students just drove him crazy. It went like this:

Cawlin (A short kid with blue hair): Can I go to the bathroom?

(The bathroom is where you a take a bath. The restroom is where you use the toilet. They are separate in the academy)

Horwell: Baths are not permitted at this time.

Cawlin: Daaaaaaaaaahhhh… Why not? Why not, ummm… what was your name again?

Horwell: I've told you already.

Cawlin: Can you write it on the board?

Horwell: (writes _Instructor Horwell_ on the board) There! Now back to-

Cawlin: Can I go to the bathroom?  
Horwell (turns purple do to the fact that Hylians have purple blood, and all the blood was rushing to his face) No! Baths are not permitted at this time.

Cawlin: Ummm… Is that your first name or your last on the board?

Horwell: That is not your concern. Please attend to your work.

Strich (who barely talks unless it's about bugs, and even then, not so much): Can I go to the bathroom?

Horwell: What did I tell Cawlin?

Strich: That he could?

Horwell: NOOOOOO! Baths are not permitted at this time.

Strich: Can I go?

Horwell: For. The. Last. Time. NO!

Groose: Can I go to the bathroom?

Horwell: I'm not tolerating this anymore. (turns to write on the board)

Horwell wrote: _No, you may not go to the bathroom!_ on the board.

Cawlin, Groose, and Strich burst out laughing.

Horwell: If something's that funny, why don't you share it with the class?

The 3 continue to laugh.

Horwell's ears start steaming, his face turns bright purple, and he clenches his teeth and makes fists.

All the students get a little scared.

Horwell then said, "Excuse me for a moment, please!"

"Where do you think he is going?" Karane asked.

"To the bathroom!" squealed Cawlin, giggling. "You should go, too! You smell like a dump!"

Karane screamed in anger, but to tell the truth, she never took baths. She then jumped out of her seat and landed on top of Cawlin very hard.

"Ugh!" groaned Cawlin. "Teacher, teacher, Karane's on top of me!"

Horwell was not around. He was outside the door, breathing very heavily. Then he saw Gaepora walking by.

"What is the problem?" Gaepora asked.

"These students are driving me crazy! They cannot take baths in the middle of class! Why don't you go in there? I bet that'll straighten them up!"

"Fine. If you insist," said Gaepora and strolled in.

Karane instantly stopped clobbering Cawlin and tried to look virtuous.

"Karane, why are you beating Cawlin?" Gaepora questioned.

"He called me stinky!" Karane accused.

"I did not. I told her that she smelled like a trash dump, and that's only the truth!" Cawlin sneered.

"It's not nice, though," Gaepora said.

"Yeah!" Karane said.

"Still," said Gaepora. "You shouldn't beat on others! Especially the small kid!"

"I'm not small!" sneered Cawlin.

"Then why is everyone else taller than you?" Karane asked.

"Because I haven't hit my growth spurt yet!" Cawlin sneered. Pretty much everything he says he sneers.

"We aren't going to talk about this stuff, because it always ends in fights!" warned Gaepora.

Link, the pretty boy who could not talk very well, did not like all the fighting, so he was curled up in the back of the room covering his ears and crying quietly.

"Look!" shouted Gaepora. "You're making Link cry! It's bad enough that you made Instructor Horwell cry!"

"I did?" asked Groose, who was trying to touch Link.

"Yes! You should be ashamed! You were being meanies! Horwell was never mean to you! What did you do?"

"Where is he?" asked Groose.

"Probably in his room. He might quit because of you! What did you do to him?" Gaepora yelled. It was rare to see Gaepora yelling. As rare as:

Karane taking a bath.

Groose and Cawlin being nice to Link.

Strich talking to other people.

Link talking at all.

Fledge not being such a pathetic coward.

Horwell or Owlan being rude to students.

"I only asked to go to the bathroom!" Cawlin whined.

"You know you can't go take a bath in the middle of class!" Gaepora said.

"I can't?" Cawlin asked, trying to look innocent.

"I will have to punish you!" Gaepora roared. "Cawlin, Strich, and, Groose, you will go to my office right now and write an apology letter explaining why you made bad choices and read in front of the whole academy tomorrow! Karane, for beating up another student, you will stay in your room for the rest of today and all of tomorrow!"

"No restroom breaks?" asked Karane.

"Okay, fine, you can take restroom breaks," said Gaepora. "Now let me see if Link is okay."

When Gaepora went to check on Link, Link hissed and bit at Gaepora.

"What was that for?" Gaepora cried.

Link sat up. His face was purple and covered in tears.

"No, no, you sick Groose!" Link whined.

"I'm not sick Groose. Sick Groose went to his room now. Everything's alright now," Gaepora coaxed.

"You sick, Groose!" Link groaned. His vocabulary was very limited, so he probably didn't realize that what he was saying made no sense.

"No, I'm not. Come on, Link," Gaepora said.

Link stood up and put his hands on his hips and wiggled back and forth while sticking his tongue out. "Come on, come on, Link! Come on Link!" he mocked.

"Stop that! Do you need a break from class?" Gaepora asked. The class was basically in ruin after Cawlin and Karane's "scuffle".

"Yeh! Yeh! Link gotta pee!" Link screeched in a very inmature high-pitched voice.

"Go!"Gaepora pointed out the door. Link ran out squealing. Gaepora decided to cancel the class. 4 of his students were in trouble, 1 (Link) was acting up too much and the instructor was in his room crying. What an awful day!

The end


End file.
